


Mine

by TheWonderingWizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Facebook: Harmony & Co., First Kiss, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderingWizard/pseuds/TheWonderingWizard
Summary: Summary: Response to a prompt from Matt Weber on the Harmony & Co Prompt Bank over on Tumblr. I am not going to say much other than that, because this is a short story. Very light Weasley bashing. Standard disclaimer applies. Allons-y!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Mine

“Mine”: A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
By: TheWonderingWizard

Rating: T

Summary: Response to a prompt from Matt Weber on the Harmony & Co Prompt Bank over on Tumblr. I am not going to say much other than that, because this is a short story. Very light Weasley bashing. Standard disclaimer applies. Allons-y!

Hogwarts  
October, 1995

I’m Harry Potter, and I have a secret to tell you. I have a crush on my best friend. Before you go and automatically think that it’s Ron Weasley, let me tell you up front that is definitely not. Ron is not my best friend. He’s a friend, sure. A fair-weather one to be sure, but I think he’s more my best mate. He’s good for a laugh, knows more about Quidditch than nearly anyone else I know, is a master at chess, and loves to have fun. We met at King’s Cross before taking the Hogwarts Express for the first time four years ago. I had my ticket, which had the time and platform on it, but could not find out how to get onto the ruddy platform. Then, I heard a woman talking about how the station was always packed with Muggles. I hadn’t been back in the magical world for long, but I knew that Muggles were non-magical people. Taking a chance, I followed them. So, that’s how I met Ron Weasley. We were both sorted into Gryffinor, and wound up as roommates with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Classes began, and we had all classes together with the rest of the firsties from Gryffindor. 

I quickly learned that while he’s good for a laugh, Ron was not who I wanted to emulate in terms of grades. For once since I started going to school, I wasn’t forced to curb myself in class. I was at Hogwarts to become a wizard, and becoming a wizard takes hard work. I guess I felt like I should have been friends with Ron because he was my real introduction to the wizard world. Being my first friend, it was be hard to see his flaws, which were obvious to nearly everyone else. His talking with his mouth full was enough to have the first-year boys basically ostracised at meal time. He can be petty, short-sighted, shallow, crass, and a total bore. Yeah, he’s good for a laugh and all, but my patience is wearing thin. 

There have been times when his value as my friend was put to the test. He accepted a challenge to a wizarding duel on my behalf against Malfoy, claiming to be my second. We were barely a month into our first term of our first year. He also got us into a huge amount of trouble when he insisted we take that stupid flying car to school in second year. Then, there was when he wouldn’t help me get Hermione to the Hospital Wing after the Polyjuice cockup. He honestly could have at least tried to take Runes in third year, but he took the easy way out and took Care of Magical Creatures. 

The biggest test was when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, putting me in competition for the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. I would almost been able to handle the school thinking I’d cheated and put my name in, if Ron hadn’t joined the mob mentality and turned his back on me until after the first task. I’ve decided to see how he shapes up this year, both as a friend as a wizard. I’ve come to realise that though he’s the youngest son and feels he needs to be better than his brothers, he has not done much to accomplish this. He was jealous of me over the summer when I got made Prefect for Gryffindor. He seemed to think that he was somehow owed this badge I’m wearing instead of him. Not to bust his ego, but school Prefects are typically chosen for their academic performance and exemplary behaviour. Granted, I’m no angel here. I guess McGonagall convinced Dumbledore of my leadership abilities, and so I got the Prefect badge over Ron. 

My best friend has been in my life since we met on the Hogwarts Express in 1991. She came into the compartment Ron and I were sitting in, looking for a lost toad. I remember that she had a lot of very bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and her top front teeth were a little on the large size. What stood out was that she was already in her Hogwarts uniform, but there weren’t any House colours on it, like I’d seen on older students on Platform 9¾. So, she had to be a first-year like myself. After seeing Ron attempt to turn Scabbers yellow, she seemed unimpressed. She sat down opposite me, drew her wand and pointed it at the bridge of my nose. After saying she’d been practicing some of the simpler spells, she fixed my glasses as easily as breathing. This girl was smart, and unafraid to prove it. 

I’ll admit that it was a little intimidating, but I was impressed that she could do that level of magic without having had a single formal lesson. Introducing herself as Hermione Granger, we shook hands, and that was our introduction. She introduced herself to Ron, who responded his name was Ron Weasley. He did say it around a mouthful of a Cauldron Cake, which I could tell did not make for the best first impression. The three of us were sorted into Gryffindor that night, and started taking classes. Hermione and I became friends after an incident with a mountain Troll that had her trapped in the girls’ lavatories in the dungeons. Hermione has never wavered in supporting me since then. I owe her so much for that.

I’ve noticed that Hermione is a bit...different this year. Not in personality, thankfully. No, it’s in her physical appearance. At the Yule Ball last year, she’d worn this absolutely stunning periwinkle blue gown that fit her perfectly. She had also styled her hair into perfect ringlets, and she was wearing makeup. Hermione never wears makeup, so that was a bit of a surprise. It was then that the school, myself included, realised how truly beautiful she is. I think she might have paid a bit more attention into her appearance this year. Maybe she switched shampoo, or something. Girls are still a bit of a mystery to me anyhow. I thought I should talk to her about it when we’re on rounds together this year. 

Apparently I’m not the only bloke that’s noticed how different Hermione is this year. I see how other boys turn their heads when she passes by. Their eyes get bigger, and a little glazed over. They try to flirt with her, and she just smiles in return. Ron doesn’t notice this. He notices the change in how Hermione looks, but not the effect it has on other guys, himself included. 

One day, I overheard Justin Finch-Fletchley and a couple of other boys from Hufflepuff talking about Hermione. I was in the library, getting a needed text for a Transfiguration assignment that was due in a few days. I listened for a few minutes, and it made my blood boil. Yes, Hermione is attractive. Yes, she has gorgeous hair, and a winning smile, and everything. But, I will not tolerate them talking about my best friend like she’s an object for their depravity. Hearing them talk like that makes me realise something. I not only had a crush on my best friend, but I love her. More than that, I found myself in love with Hermione Jean Granger. I flick my wand into my hand from its holster up my sleeve, and cast a quick Confundus charm on the gaggle of Hufflepuffs. This action isn’t enough, though. I needed to find Hermione and show her what she means to me. 

I’m out the door and on my way to the Great Hall moments later. I hear the sounds of students moving down the stairs and into the Hall for dinner. I take my usual seat near the top of the Gryffindor table, and wait for her to come in. Looking around, I can see that just about the whole school is here. Then, Hermione walks in with her bookbag slung over her right shoulder. I stand up, and move toward her. I have my plan of action fully formed in my head now.

I approach Hermione as she gets to between the Hufflepuff tables, smiling. She smiles back. I put my arms around her waist in a light embrace and look into her warm cinnamon and gold eyes.

“Harry, what are you doing?” she asks, with just a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

“Something I should have done much earlier, Hermione.” I reply, and put my lips to hers. 

She stiffens in shock for a moment, and then relaxes. Then, Hermione is kissing me back. Her bookbag falls with a loud thud to the wide stone tiles at our feet, and she puts her hands on my shoulders. We’re kissing lightly, gentle caresses of our lips together. All I can smell is her shampoo. All I can hear is her breath and mine. Hermione touches her tongue to my lips. I open my mouth slightly, and she gently touches her tongue to mine. I can feel a heartbeat speeding up, unsure if it’s hers or my own, and not really caring. 

My hearing comes back, and I hear stunned silence in the hall, and then whistles and applause. Hermione and I open our eyes, and gaze at each other. Did that really just happen? Did I just snog my best friend in front of the whole school? I see similar questions in her eyes, along with a look of happiness. 

“Hermione, I realised something today. I realised how much I care about you and how much I need you in my life. I’m totally yours, Hermoine. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Apparently not trusting her voice, Hermione nods slowly, and kisses me lightly once. I turn to the assembled students, faculty, and staff, and say  
“Mine.”

We sit down, side by side at the Gryffindor table, to congratulations from our housemates and friends. Neville and I shook hands as he sat down on my other side, holding hands with Hannah Abbott. Those two had been joined at the hip since over the summer, and I couldn’t happier for Nev. Seamus Finnegan smiled at me, then offered his hand across the table. I saw George hand Fred what looked like a small bag of coins. Or was it Fred handing the coins to George? There were plenty of sickles, and a few galleons changing hands. Apparently someone (my money was on the twins) started a bet as to if or when Hermione and I would get together. I made a mental note to ask them later, back in the Common Room.

Elizabeth gave Hermione a one-armed hug from her seat on the bench next to Hermione. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown came down from their end of the long table and gave Hermione warm hugs of congratulations. 

Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, and Susan Bones came over to hug both of us and offer their warm wishes. I should say they hugged Hermione, they gave me a polite handshake. Hermione was taking Runes with Daphne and Susan, and Arithmancy with Padma, and they’d become study buddies and close friends as a result. Although the warm wishes were genuine, the girls were sure to give me a warning.

“You treat her right, Potter. If you mistreat her, or make her sad,or Merlin help me break her heart. I don’t care how many House Points it costs me, or if it gets me kicked out of Hogwarts. If Hermione winds up with a broken heart, you will regret it for the rest of your days,” Daphne whispered to me. Behind her, Padma and Susan nodded their agreement with Daphne.

I gulped visibly, and nodded my head, not trusting my voice in the least. The message was received loud and clear. Not like I had any intention of mistreating Hermione or making her sad. I would rather clean all of the cauldrons in the Potions classroom without magic every night for a month than have Hermione sad because of me. She is more than my girlfriend, she is my best friend. I smile broadly at the thought. Hermione is my girlfriend. 

It appeared that not everyone was happy for us, however. Ginny stuck her fork into the curried chicken and veggie pie she was eating, and then walked out of the great hall. Ron was staring daggers at me, but I honestly couldn’t care less. He pushed his plate into the middle of the table, and left in a huff. Wow, Ron Weasley left a meal on the table. Never thought I’d see the day that would happen. 

I didn’t need to turn around and look at the Slytherin table to know what Malfoy and his sycophantic goons thought. Hmm, might need to research some more counter-jinxes. Then again, Hermione probably already has a list of resources to delve into.

“Harry,” Hermione says “I’m glad you asked me to be yours. I’d been hoping you would since we rescued Sirius back in Third Year. I’ve had feelings for you since before then, but was so unsure of how you felt about me. We’ve been good friends since that first Halloween, and you’ve become my favourite person.” She smiled, and turned a bit pink. 

“You’re my favourite person too, Hermione. I’ve just been a dunderhead about admitting it.” I can’t help but grin from ear to ear, and lace our fingers together. I brought our joined hands up, and gently kissed her knuckles. This causes Hermione to giggle, and that’s seriously one of my favourite sounds ever. 

Hermione grabs a serving spoon, and dishes some lamb stew onto our plates while I plate peas, roasted potatoes, and a couple of rolls that one of the twins tossed over to me . We put some garden salad onto separate plates, and fill our glasses with fresh cider from the school orchards. Even before today, we’d developed a routine of filling up pates for each other. It’s then that we realise our hands are still clasped together. This poses a slight issue with trying to eat while showing affection. Hermione scoots down the bench a tad, then pushes her right knee against my left and puts her foot on mine 

“I like that you called me ‘Mine’, but maybe that’s something for just us, eh? ” Hermione shakes a bit of pepper, a few drops of oil, and then squirts a lemon wedge onto her salad. 

“Sure thing, ‘Mione,” I say as I put butter on our rolls and drizzle some boil and vinegar on my salad. Our first meal together as boyfriend and girlfriend. It might not be at some trendy restaurant in London, with white linen tablecloths and fresh flowers. It might be just the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but it works for us. My own, my heroine, my one, my Hermione.

We eat together as we have since becoming friends as first-years, now as something more. We glance at each other, and smile. Hermione can read me better than anyone else I know, and I’ve known her long enough to be able to read her as well. I can tell she’s happy because her brown eyes almost sparkle, and she can’t seem to wipe the smile from her face. It would be safe to say that I have a similar look on my face. Hermione drops her right hand to the bench next to her, and starts eating with her left. I switch to eating with my right, and take her hand in mine. It just feels right to be holding hands with Hermione. This whole thing just feels right and it feels great. We enjoy our dinners for a bit longer, when I hear a familiar stride of pumps on stone, and know just whom is coming to our table. 

“As much as it pleases me to see you two admitting your feelings for one another, I would ask you keep the outward displays of affection to a minimum. A kiss in the hallway or hodling hands is fine, but a long kissing session in the Great Hall like that should be minimised. Congratulations on your new relationship, Harry and Hermione,” Professor McGonagall says behind us as she walks over to our table. She quirks an eyebrow at the twins, who grimace and hand her their combined winnings. Apparently, even Professor McGonagal had placed a wager on Hermione and I. 

“We will, Professor,” we respond, practically in unison. Hermione stands up to talk to our Head of House, and l join her.

“Professor, you wagered with the twins and Gryffindor on if we would get together?,” Hermione asked, looking a little surprised. 

“I did not wager if you and Mister Potter would start dating, Miss Granger. I wagered on when it would happen. I know a sure wager when I see one, and it has paid out handsomely” she stated, giving us an all too rare smile. “I have seen how you two have nurture a wonderful friendship that has developed into something more and something beautiful. I think the only couple that would be as mature this early would be your parents, Mister Potter. I wish you many days of happiness, both of you.” With that, she turned and walked back to the Head Table, with a slight spring to her step.

We sat down at the table again, and resumed our meal. Was this the start of something new and different for us? Or, was it the acknowledgement of something that had been there all along? Whichever it is, I’m grateful that we admitted our feelings. The conversations around us were about the day-to-day at Hogwarts, with our new status as a couple getting added to the topics along with the Quidditch schedule and bemoaning the difficulties of the coursework here. Most of us would be sitting our O.W.L exams at the end of next term, with the twins and their year-mates sitting their N.E.W.T. examinations. How we do on our O.W.L. exams forms what courses we take for our remaining two years in school, and N.E.W.T exam results can mean the difference between a prosperous career or a dead-end job. 

With Hermione at my side, I’m ready for just about anything this school or the wizarding world can throw at me. My own, my one, my heroine, my Hermione. Mine.


End file.
